Take a Look into the Darkness
by ettusias
Summary: Chapter 7 is up. The fifth Hokage predicts that Orochimaru will attack Konoha as he is after the terrible Tsu Ketsueki scroll. Please R&R, thanks a lot!
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Child

I don't own Naruto and all the characters, settings etc. I only created the Takakuro Clan.

Naruto and the rest are about 17 years of age.

* * *

**Chapter One: Forbidden Child**

Icy winds blasted against the walls and howled forcefully through the deserted streets of a small northern village. Hail hammered down heavily on the roofs of buildings as twigs and branches tapped angrily on their windows. The fragile structures seemed to hold up boldly against the merciless weather. Then there was a shout, followed quickly by another, this time sounding more urgent and piercing than the first.

"It is time!" A heavily pregnant woman told her husband who had entered her room. With a curt nod, Kaemon hurried off to get the medical nin and her assistant.

"Don't worry so much, my dear. All will be well," an older woman, Oki, stepped forward, dabbing the pregnant lady's moist forehead. Her moaning ceased for a moment, desperate eyes looked painfully at the people surrounding her bed. Kaemon rushed to his wife's side, cupping her trembling hands in his strong, steady ones. He had not expected the pregnancy to be this painful and difficult. Hisa was a strong woman, but now she looked every part of a dying and suffering lady.

"Hisa, please be strong," he whispered to her as she turned to him, her eyes wide. Kaemon turned to the medical nin, begging her to ease his wife's pain. Hisa cried out again, tossing her head, she was close to being hysterical.

"Hush now. Drink this," Oki said soothingly, bringing a potion bottle to the lips of the screaming female. Hisa sipped the black concoction and lay unsteadily back into her pillow. Without warning, she gave out one final cry and a female babe swiftly appeared. While most newborns would cry noisily right after birth, the baby remained silent. The adults peered and examined her, but she appeared to be perfect in form; she was beautiful in every way.

"A girl…," Kaemon spat; he was told that he would be receiving a second son. A girl would be useless to him and the clan.

"Would you like to name your new daughter?" Oki asked him.

"I was expecting another son! How did this happen?" The head of the Takakuro clan questioned calmly as he glared at the medical nin.

"Well, I … I did say that I could not…. Ermm… say for sure that it would be a son. It seems like it would be… well," Oki stuttered, she froze in fear when she saw how angry Kaemon was, he eyes turning completely black. "No…" she gasped.

"Enough excuses!" Kaemon barked as he punched the medical nin, silencing and killing her at the same time. He turned to her quivering assistant and shouted that she get out of the house.

"Kaemon… please. This… is our… child. Please…" Hisa called out to him weakly. She reached out and grabbed his sleeve, never in her life had she felt so frail and helpless. Her husband held her exhausted body, stroking her dark hair, listening to her ragged breathing, He did not mean to make her so upset, but he could not help it, he never wanted a daughter. The Takakuro clan always aborted the fetus once there was clear indication that the child would be female.

"I… wish… that you will name her. Please take care of… our daughter…" _Daughter_. That word cut him deeply; he still could not believe it.

"Remember… that I love you… Kae…" Hisa's fingertips touched her husband's face one last time. _No, it can't be! His flower had withered._ Kaemon glowered at the female baby wrapped up beside his wife. He would kill her now and stop this foolishness. He raised his arm, prepared to strike. _Please take care of… our daughter…_He could not kill her, he would take care of her but he would never love her.

Just behind the door, a little boy whimpered. He wished that his mother would comfort him, he wished to hear her soothing voice, he wish so hard to feel her arms around him.

* * *

"This time I'm going to beat you, Sasuke-baka!" Naruto taunted his teammate as they whizzed through the forest. 

"What the… arrghhh!"

"Maybe you would stand a chance if you weren't that clumsy… or stupid!" Sasuke replied, leaping away.

_Something hit me. Damn that arrogant Sasuke! _Naruto looked down and what he saw shocked him. A badly wounded girl about his age laid in a bloody mess at his feet.

"Ack! Are you alright? Are you even alive?" Naruto stared at her, eyes filled with concern. _Thank God she's breathing. _The blonde ninja scanned their surroundings, wondering if there was anyone after her. He was getting worried, judging from her state, she would need medical attention as soon as possible.

"Ah, Sakura! Quick. Over here! I think she's dying!" The teenage boy called out to his pink haired teammate when he saw her.

"Who's dying? Oh my… Naruto… What the hell did you do to her?" Sakura whacked his blonde head brutally before attending to the bleeding girl.

"What? I found her like that!"

"Shut up and help me! We should stop her bleeding and bring her back to the village immediately. I don't have the proper medical equipment to treat her." Sakura said punching the orange-clad boy again.

* * *

"Naruto, you coward! You ran back to the village without telling me!" Sasuke growled angrily at the shorter boy. 

"Something came up! It was an emergency…"

"Whatever, I won the race okay."

"You idiot! That wasn't fair I…" Naruto was abruptly cut off by Sakura when she slammed the solid wooden door into his whiskered face.

"Stop making so much noise! Kyoshi's trying to rest. Oh, hi Sasuke, so you're back…"

"Who's Kyoshi?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's moaning and fidgeting.

"The girl Naruto found."

"Hey, isn't Kyoshi a guy's name?" Naruto inquired, suddenly forgetting about his aching face. Sakura simply shrugged and walked off. She was tired and she hated to get blood all over her beautiful clothes. She did not have the energy to answer Naruto's questions, not that she wanted to anyway.

Sasuke entered the ward and walked up to the hospital bed where Kyoshi slept. He could not understand why he would bother concerning himself with such matters but he was curious. There was something that drew him to this girl. Something he could not place his finger on. He looked down at her sleeping face, she seemed quite weak to him. Perhaps it was because she had lost a lot of blood, but still, Sasuke hated weak people. She was not having a peaceful rest as he noticed her furrowed eyebrows and twitching fingers. The pale girl tossed uneasily in the hospital bed, gripping the sheets till her knuckles turned livid white. Her constant breathing turned to insistent gasping and she began to perspire slightly. _Was she having a bad dream?_ Sasuke wondered, he was quite amused by the sight. Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and stared right at the teenage ninja standing by her bed. Those eyes… it was like she could see right into him, piercing him, knowing his every thought and every best kept secret. _They're so strange. So intense. So unnerving._ Sasuke backed away ever so slightly, forced himself to tear away from her graze and fleetingly hurried out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Afraid of the Dark?

I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Two: Are You Afraid of the Dark?**

_I hate myself. I hate everyone. And most of all, I hate my father. Father, heh, he never admits to having a daughter. Sure, he could dress me up, keep my hair short and pass me off as a pretty boy to everyone. But I guess that this is a secret one can never keep. How foolish of him, he should have killed the assistant too. Then, no one would have found out. It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Now that he's dead… and here I am._

Kyoshi quickly broke from her thoughts and averted her eyes when she heard the door opened.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked the slender girl seated at the edge of her bed.

"I'm feeling… rather well now." Kyoshi stood up quickly and walked silently towards the fifth Hokage. "I greatly appreciate your hospitality," she made a graceful bow and eyed Tsunade, waiting for her to respond.

_Why is she so weary of me? She eyes me like an enemy expecting an offensive. _

"There is no need to be afraid of me. I am not here to harm you," the Hokage said sincerely. Kyoshi's shoulders relaxed but she maintained her weary glance.

"I have a request, is it possible that a stay here?"

"Until you're ready to go? Of course," the elder woman replied, smiling warmly.

"No, I meant… I want to make this my home," Kyoshi said in a quiet voice.

"Oh…I shall consider your request. Right now, you should have some food and rest." With that, the fifth Hokage was gone, leaving no trace that she had ever been in the room.

* * *

"Kakashi," Tsunade looked up from the piles of paper she was going through.

"Yo. You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I need you to find out as much information as you can about Kyoshi."

"The kid Naruto found?" he raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Are you questioning my intentions?"

"Why the sudden interest in her? She probably wants to go back home when…"

"Apparently, she doesn't want to. I want to know why. And who she really is."

"Right, I'll be on my way then," Kakashi replied, giving the fifth Hokage a pseudo salute before heading out.

* * *

Neji coughed hard and tasted his blood as it sputtered out of his mouth. While he loved the fluid movements of the gentle fist, he hated being the victim of one. He looked up in a daze; Hinata was apologizing for the third time today. _She's getting so much better. She is going to surpass me at this rate. _It was strange to imagine that such a timid, gentle and quiet girl would make him bleed. Hinata waved frantically in front of her cousin's face, she hoped that she did not hit him too hard. Neji grinned; it was still the same old Hinata, worried about getting anyone hurt. It was good that she trained to become a medical nin, but her gentle fist could cause grievous pain as what Neji had just experienced. The boy got up promptly, shoving his worried cousin aside and then signaled to her to attack again. She readied her stance and moved quickly towards him when they were rudely interrupted.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto called out, leaping of the Hyuuga mansion's wall and swiftly landing directly onto Neji.

"Hinata-Chan… you train so hard. How about we have some ramen? I bet you must be hungry!" Naruto asked giving the Hyuuga heir his trademark spastic grin. Hinata began to blush deeply and nodded her head ever so slightly. Same old Hinata.

"Oi, Naruto you idiot. Get the hell off me!" Neji called out from beneath the blonde ninja's feet.

"Hey, Neji. What are you doing hiding down there? Sorry, I didn't see you. Are you joining us for ramen?"

Neji finally got up; wiping the dust off his clothes, he agreed to tag along. It was not that he liked the company of Naruto that much; he just wanted to make sure that the brat would not have a chance to get close to Hinata. After all, she was the Hyuuga heir and he was just, well, Naruto.

Itachi watched from the cover of the shadows as a certain noisy blonde ninja walked out of the Hyuuga mansion with two Hyuuga clan members. _Funny that the proud Hyuuga clan would associate with such… company. Or do they also seek the same power as I have?_ Itachi followed the trio from a distance, watching them eat ramen. _Damn, I'm hungry. What I would give for a hot bowl of ramen right now. _The raven-haired man frowned, the growling of his stomach was sure to give him away to any trained ninja. He could probably disguise himself or do a henge to join them, but that would be too risky. _To hell with following them, I'm going to have my bowl of ramen right now. Naruto's so loud; I should be able to find him again. _Itachi then left undetected.

* * *

Sasuke quietly slipped into the room. She was standing by the window looking out, deep in thought. He thought about how ridiculous he must have acted the day before, running away like a coward. He was furious with himself, why should he be so afraid of a weak girl like her who now left her back unguarded. Anyone could just strike her down and kill her now.

"Why are you just standing there?" She suddenly spoke, not looking at him. He almost jumped at her voice; shame immediately overwhelmed him as it was not her but him that was lost in his own thoughts. He was angry at her, angry because she made him nervous. Nervousness was a sign a weakness and she had made him feel weak. The awkward silence was driving him crazy but still she did not speak.

"So you've recovered?" Sasuke started, trying to make his voice sound as nonchalant as possible, hiding his anger and anxiety.

"Please don't try and act concern. I hate it when people lie," Kyoshi replied coolly, her voice so cold that it gave Sasuke frostbites. The male ninja shuffled his feet uneasily. _Was it so easy to tell? Hadn't he masked his feelings? How could this weak girl possibly know anything?_

"If you don't like me. Why are you here?" She continued, not taking one glance at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi? You believe what he says, right? Why seek me for answers… when you don't trust me?" Kyoshi turned to him, her pretty face showed no emotion. Sasuke turned his back to her and walk out once again.


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: Revealed**

"Advance bloodline?" Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard the news Kakashi brought.

"Apparently, the Takakuro clan appears to be one of the most feared in the north. They are masters of darkness. I can't say for sure whether the girl is definitely from this legendary clan… I found out from another source that… this clan only has sons not daughters," Kakashi reported.

"She wouldn't make such a foolish mistake."

"Hokage, why don't you ask her yourself? There's always a possibility that she would tell you the truth, no?" The Jounin suggested.

"What is the status is this… Takakuro clan?"

"Last heard that the head of the clan, Kaemon, has been murdered. It is still unclear who did it."

Tsunade dismissed Kakashi before deciding to pay Kyoshi a visit. She only hoped that the girl would cooperate, though she now doubt about Kyoshi's identity, there was something special about that quiet girl. Something different. Something dark. The fifth made haste to the hospital and entered the ward to find Kyoshi standing by the window. She turned to Tsunade and smiled. It was not a warm smile, neither was it a happy smile, there was a strange sadness in the smile the girl wore. _Had she missed her family? Did she want to go back?_

"You're not letting me stay," It was a statement, not a question.

"I haven't decided yet. I will make my decision once you have answered my questions."

"I truly am from the Takakuro clan… if that clears your doubts," Kyoshi murmured under her breath, it was almost inaudible.

The fifth was surprised, this girl seemed to be able to read thoughts, or she could somehow spy on them undetected. Kyoshi looked at her with those peculiar silver-violet eyes of hers, her facial expression and body language was unreadable. Silver flakes gave the impression that they were swirling around those intense purple orbs. Tsunade reached out to touch her soft, smooth skin; she was not sure why she touched Kyoshi. She wondered whether this ethereal-like girl had any feelings or any emotions at all, but when she touched her, she felt that a certain understanding between the teenager and her had, in some way, materialized. This girl, Takakuro Kyoshi, would have to stay in Konoha village, at least for now.

* * *

Dark clouds crowded the once clear sky and threatened to litter it contents all over the peaceful village of Konoha. A pair a tired Chuunins strode along the dusty streets as they made their way to the nearby curry house, weary and hungry from their mission. Sasuke stopped suddenly, causing Naruto to walk right into him. The blue-eyed Chuunin looked up to see what had startled and stopped his companion so unexpectedly.

"Oh, oh. It's… hey, Kyoshi!" Naruto yelled to the tall girl a few hundred meters ahead. Where in the world does that idiot get all his energy from? Visibly irritated, the raven-haired boy moved off towards the curry house, leaving Naruto alone on the street.

"Sasuke, you jerk, can't you wait for Kyoshi!" The other Chuunin chose to deliberately ignore his partner and continue on his way.

"He must be really hungry," Naruto told himself, then waved frenziedly at the fair girl walking quickly towards him. "Hurry up, Kyoshi-Chan! Come on, I'll treat you to curry rice!"

The curry house buzzing with activity, even though it was two hours after lunch time, Sasuke dodged rabid fan girls and chose to wisely sit in the quiet corner of the eating establishment. He was busy studying the menu and he heard the restaurant's twin doors burst open and a certain loud blond announced his arrival. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked down, chanting under his breath, "Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me…"

"Ah, Sasuke you jerk! Why are you sitting in this lonely corner? Don't worry my man, I shall keep you company! Why, I even brought a friend! Remember her Sasu…"

"Shut up and sit down you moron. Everyone's staring at us," Sasuke pulled Naruto down to his seat. Kyoshi quietly sat opposite the two Chuunins and took a look at the menu. Sasuke frowned; she did not even greet him or acknowledge his presence. _Does she hate me that much?_ Sasuke was not used to having girls hate him, but he quite liked it, at least she left him alone. _The eventually came to take their orders. Gosh? Three full meals? Is Kyoshi a girl or a monster?_ Sasuke questioned himself when she made her order, he looked at her weird eyes and quickly averted his away. _Yeah, she's a monster._

"Someone's watching us," Kyoshi said, it was barely a whispered.

"What?" Naruto choked a bit on his rice, cranking his neck around. "Where?"

Kyoshi looked out of the window at the forested area outside the curry house, she knew that someone was there. Itachi almost fell off the branch he was perched on, that girl in the restaurant was staring directly at him. It was impossible, nobody should be able to notice him, not even the ANBU members from the village. Yet, this girl could look directly into his eyes. She squinted her eyes, as though trying to get a clearer view of him. That confirmed to Itachi that he had been discovered and he fled immediately. He scowled as he took flight, the girl's graze etched in his mind. He had never seen such odd eyes before, they were beautiful but the stare unsettled him for some reason. _This is getting interesting._

"He's gone," Kyoshi told Naruto, then she turned to Sasuke and pointed at him, "He looked like you."

Sasuke dropped his bowl, "What did you say?"

"That guy who was watching us, he looked like an older version of you," Kyoshi informed him. "It felt like he was only interested in Naruto, not us."

"Felt?" Sasuke could not believe it, neither could he understand. _What does she mean… she can read minds?_ But, it was hard to believe that his brother would return to Konoha and seek Naruto out instead of him. _Utter rubbish. This girl annoys the shit out of me._ Sasuke stood up hastily and glared acidly at Kyoshi, " You're so full of bullshit, I'm out of here. Naruto, have fun with this crazy girl… oh yeah, Naruto, thanks for the meal." He stormed out of the curry house.

"Sasuke… that jerk! I wasn't treating him," He looked sadly at Kyoshi. "Don't bother about what he says, he acts like a moron whenever his brother is mentioned. Don't take it to heart."

Kyoshi nodded and continued eating her fragrant pumpkin curry rice, she had not had a decent meal during her stay at the hospital. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of Konoha but she knew that it would not last for long.


	4. Chapter 4: Sand vs Shadow

I don't own Naruto and all characters affiliated to Naruto.

**Chapter 4: Sand and Shadow**

Rain poured down relentlessly onto the depressing stone pavement, forming murky puddles and little streams which meandered down the streets. A single lone figure dressed in black stood in front of two tombstones; one well-weathered with age and the other newly erected. The figured stood in deafening silence for a long while, gathering his thoughts and contemplating on his next move. His face displayed not the slightest bit of sadness, but instead his purple eyes burned with unmatched fury. Kano took a step forward, then, kneeled down next to the newer grave.

"Father, you raised a monster," he said, reaching out to touch the tombstone. "Was this the real reason why our clan forbids the birth of daughters? She is a curse. How can a child kill both her parents?"

A younger man stepped out from the shelter behind and walked quietly towards the drenched man stooping by the grave. He stopped only a few paces away from his brooding cousin, considering what he should say and do.

"I'm going after her," Kano was the one who spoke first.

"But Kano, your place in here with the family. Let me remind you that you are now the head of the Takakuro clan."

"I do not need reminding! Tomeo, I know my place. And as head of the clan, I shall kill our enemies!" The older man turned as he snapped angrily at his cousin.

"I apologize…" Tomeo started to leave, he was fearful to experience Kano's rage.

"No, no… Don't leave. I'm sorry," Kano signaled for his younger cousin to stay. "I have decided. I shall seek Kyoshi out… and destroy her. You will stay here… you will be in charge of the clan while I'm gone."

"Perhaps we should seek vengeance later, when things have settled down. I have already reported the matter to the Raikage. Kano… I am not as capable as you are. I don't know if I can handle such a huge responsibility."

"Then you shall learn. Tomeo, there aren't many Takakuros left. I fear she may come back to wipe us out when she is stronger. I must kill her before she gets too powerful, I have to leave now," Kano told the other Takakuro as he stood up, facing him. "Tomeo, do not follow me. I promise that I shall return as soon as I am done." He bowed to his younger relative and departed for his journey at once; leaving a very worried and very wet Tomeo in the rain.

* * *

Only a few rays of light managed to penetrate the thick Konoha foliage, illumining the sparse undergrowth of the forest. Kyoshi smiled, she liked the shadows and the calm of the forest. She could not stand being around people too much, it was tiring to entertain them and she disliked their natural curiosity. She sat in there, in shadows, reflecting the unpleasant events that she had experienced for the past few days. Her future now seemed uncertain, she knew that she could not stay in Konoha forever, her brother was sure to come after her sooner or later. Kyoshi suddenly stood up; her eyes darted about her surroundings, trying to determine the disturbance in the wooded area. The forest around her had grown deathly quiet as the singing of the birds and crickets came to an abrupt stop. Even the rustle of the leaves seemed to have vanished and the air become uncomfortably still. She could hear the pounding of her heart quickened as she began to sense something sinister among the vegetation, a being which she recognized as pure evil. _There!_ Kyoshi told herself, hastily tossing a kunai in that direction. The long haired girl immediately jumped from her earlier position when she saw her kunai drop from the trees.

_What is that sound? Sounds like… sand? _The moment Kyoshi realized this; she noticed a large trail of sand coming right at her. She quickly dodged the incoming sand and looked up to see her attacker. It was a boy with dark red hair and darkly lined eyes about her age, not a demon that she had expected. She promptly shifted her attention to the attacking sand, it kept coming at her. _I can't keep avoiding this. Maybe if I hit him_. The female ninja directed multiple needles at her attacker. Kyoshi watched in disbelief as sand from the gourd that the boy was carrying immediately moved out, forming a shield around him. Needless to say, that her poison needles did not hit their intended target.

"Why are you attacking me?" she shouted at the ninja still standing on the branch of the huge tree.

"Let me remind you that it was you who threw a kunai at me," the boy yelled back, obviously none too happy being attacked.

"I sensed something evil…"

"What are you doing here? Spying on Konoha?" Gaara interrogated the female.

"What? I'm staying in Konoha village at the moment…"

"Liar, I've never seen you before!" The red haired ninja accused as he started to attack, his chakra laden sand surrounding her.

_Crap_. Kyoshi surveyed the quick moving sand around her. _If I moved faster then his evil sand, I could reach him. _She leaped towards him moving at lightning speed, Gaara's sand began shifting around him, as though confused. He fell back suddenly from a powerful blow, his sand preventing him from hitting the ground below. He got up, only to face a second more powerful strike as his sand quickly crowded around him.

"Arrghh," Kyoshi cried out. _Too slow. _Her enemy's sand nearly crushed her leg; she had taken too big a risk. Her second kick may have been stronger but it had slowed her down, giving time for Gaara's sand to do considerable damage to her left leg. Blood flowed freely from the tiny wounds all over Kyoshi's stronger leg; the cloth that covered her slender leg was fully torn off. Fresh blood appeared to send the foul sand into a frenzy as it moved towards her at an even faster rate. The female shinobi forced herself to move even faster, but her injured leg hampered her movement. Kyoshi release several needles again, watching the sand moving into position to defend their master. However, instead of deflecting them like before, Gaara watched in disbelief as the inky needles penetrated the tiny gaps between the shifting sands and proceeded to hit him. He did not feel the piercing of the needles when they touched him, but he soon knew the damage they had caused. Each one of the inky needles drained a little of his chakra. Realizing this, Gaara willed for his sand to return to him, so that it surrounded him, forming an impregnable ball of sand_. Heh. No more gaps for your irritating needles to penetrate. Let's see what you'll do ._Kyoshi smirked and stared at the large ball of sand before her. _Coward. Hiding in the shadows will only kill you. _

"Kumoriiii!" The teenaged girl declared as her eyes and lips turned pitch black, the area surrounding her looked as if it grew a couple of shades darker. "Die!" She muttered under her breath, focusing on the person within the ball of sand.

Gaara shuffled uneasily in the darkness that surrounded him, he thought he felt the shadows move around him, which was absurd as he was in total darkness. Then he felt the familiar tugging, the draining of his chakra. _How is this possible? She's draining me at an alarming rate. _Outside, Kyoshi watched her opponent as she felt fresh chakra flowing through her, her wounds on her left leg began to close and heal rapidly. She hoped that the boy would give up soon because she had no intention of killing this stranger.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Do you know where Kyoshi-Chan went? I've been searching for her all day!" Naruto greeted the female ahead of him.

"She told me that she wanted to go training. I think she went to the forested area nearby. Like area 5 or something."

"Training? Kyoshi-Chan's a ninja too? I didn't know! Come on, let's go train with her!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's armed and practically dragged her along towards the forest before them.

"Stop it, Naruto! I want to meet Sasuke for training!" She removed herself from the blond boy's grip and started walking away.

"Sasuke can join us! Lookie there. It's him. I wonder why he came this way!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "Sasuke-baka! Let's go to the forest to train!"

"Of course he's here. I was supposed to meet him here, you moron!" Sakura was furious; she wanted to train with Sasuke alone. But no, that stupid Naruto had to spoil it all.

"The forest?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, yeah! Kyoshi's training there!" The blue-eyed boy replied enthusiastically, he was already heading out. _Kyoshi… training?_ Sasuke thought to himself. _This should be interesting._ Sakura's shoulders slumped in disappointment as she watched Sasuke-kun following after Naruto.

"I think I see her!" Naruto shouted, running ahead.

The trio stopped in utter shock to see a standstill between Kyoshi and a ball of sand. Sasuke's eyes widen, the strange purple eyes of the female shinobi were now like two dark coals and her lips were the shade of shadows. He felt the hairs on his back stand stiffly as he noticed her darkened surroundings.

"Hey Gaara! So you've met Kyoshi! And you're training together, how selfish of you! Having all the fun!" Naruto yelled at his friend from the sand, oblivious to the tense situation.

"What?" Kyoshi and Gaara said at once, the girl turned to Naruto, breaking her shadow hold on her opponent. The sands quickly parted, revealing an almost drained Gaara.

"You're friends?" The boy carrying the gourd asked incredulously.

"Kyoshi's new to the village," The blond boy informed his friend. Gaara looked at Kyoshi, breathing hard from his ordeal, asked, "So you're not a spy?"

"I told you before didn't I? Lucky Naruto's here. I could've killed you."

"Nah, I was just soft on you 'cause you're a pretty girl. You wouldn't have stood a chance." The red haired ninja said, smirking at her, expecting a clever retort. He received none.

* * *

Yeah, so Kyoshi can manipulate shadows, that's why she loves them so much. Gaara appears to be a little weak but I'm sure he would have fought better if he knew about Kyoshi's draining abililties, also 1) Kyoshi can drain chakra at lightning speed 2) Gaara didn't use his more powerful abilities. 


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

I don't own Naruto and all characters, settings etc affiliated to it.

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

The rich, enticing aroma of honey roast chicken and plum sauce pork ribs filled the air, mingling pleasantly with the sweet smells of fizzy soda in a homey restaurant. The table was set for ten people; however, only five of the seats were occupied. The empty cups were replenished once again with refreshing soda and the appetizer plate refilled with peanuts and potatoes crisps. A pudgy hand reached out for the plate of goodies and grabbed everything placed on it in one swift movement.

"Choji! Stop eating. They charge for every refill!" A somewhat annoyed Neji complained.

"But I'm hungry!" The large guy whined.

"You're always eating, don't you bring along your snacks or something? Why don't you eat those?" The Hyuuga shot back.

"I have my snacks. But you're paying for this meal. Oh, free food makes me so happy." Choji smiled at his fellow ninja as Neji held his face in his hands, groaning.

Minutes later, a group of five visibly tired ninjas entered the restaurant and headed straight towards the table, taking their seats.

"You guys are late," Neji reprimanded.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. Woah, what happened to you guys?" Rock asked, his marble eyes studied the group as they sat down. His eyes were like large saucers when he got sight of Kyoshi's torn pants.

"You hardworking freaks trained the whole day or what?" Shikamaru inquired lazily after waking up. "Man, Gaara, you look drained."

"Cause I am drained, you worthless slacker."

"Hey Neji, where's my cute Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She's on a mission and she's not your Hinata!" Neji snapped.

"Can we stop talking and start eating?" Choji whine again, his mouth watering as he eyed the next table's main course.

"Yes. Food! I'm famished!" Naruto exclaimed. "But first, I'm supposed to introduce you guys to… Kyoshi!"

"Kyoshi? You look really girly to me," The ninja with insanely thick eyebrows studied the purple eyed girl more intently this time.

"She's a girl, you thick-browed idiot!" Shikamaru informed his intellectually challenged friend.

"So… what happened to your pants?" The boy with pearly eyes smirked.

"It was just a misunder… accident. Yes, an accident," Gaara informed him.

"Oh really? Some accident," Neji said, snickering to himself.

"I really want to eat! NOW!" The fat ninja bellowed, slamming the table with his fist. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, we could always talk as we eat." Choji continued in a small voice, fiddling with his fingers.

The food arrived at the table in no time, much to Choji's delight and he immediately gobbled down the first thing that was laid in front of him. Luckily for the rest present, Neji was wise enough to order sufficient amounts of the delicious food. The ninjas quickly tucked in, it was not everyday that they got to eat such a feast, and for free too. Kyoshi fingered the chicken drumstick on her plate gingerly, as though afraid to eat it.

"You don't like it? Don't tell me you're vegetarian?" Neji looked up from eating his potion.

"No, of course not. It looks really tempting."

"Go ahead and eat it. It's on me you know. I'm paying for everyone here."

Kyoshi tasted the chicken hesitantly, and found it very much to her liking. She never eaten such food before, her father always gave her cold hardened rice and soggy vegetables. So she somewhat grew up as a vegetarian not by choice. She quickly finished the rest of the food that was placed on her plate, it was even better then the curry rice Naruto treated her to two days ago.

"So you like it, eh?" The long-haired boy asked her, watching her again.

"Yes. Thank you so much. I never had such a luxurious meal before."

"Never?" Neji's eyebrows raised in question. "Never mind. You can always thank me later." He smiled, looking straight into her eyes. _Wow. They're purple. They're even weirder than mine. _

"Yo, Naruto. So do you know what's the occasion? Why is Hyuuga giving a treat all of a sudden?" Shikamaru nudged the whiskered boy beside him.

"Huh? I thought Neji is just being nice. I told him that I was going to introduce a girl to him."

"You mean introduce a girl to all of us?"

"Oh yeah. Same thing anyway," Naruto shrugged, digging into his food.

"Naruto, you moron." The lazy ninja actually made the effort to kick his friend. "Neji probably thinks you're trying to set him up."

"What? No way. Neji doesn't like girls. I mean, he's not gay but he doesn't have the time for them."

"Then what the hell do you think he is doing right now?" Shikamaru kicked his friend again, pulling Naruto's head, forcing him to look in the direction of Neji and Kyoshi seated at the far end of the table.

"They're just talking. No need to get all worked up." Naruto quickly returned his attention to his food.

"Now look," Shikamaru yanked the blond boy's head back in the same direction as before. Naruto observed the pair at the far end, Kyoshi had her head held down as though trying very hard to concentrate on eating while Neji reached out to touch her hair.

"There's nothing wrong. Neji's just trying to prevent Kyoshi's hair from getting into her food. That's all."

"Naruto, you're such an idiot," Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"Who are you in butt in my conversation between Shikamaru?"

"Man, you were talking so loud, I thought you were having a conversation with the entire restaurant." Sasuke smirked.

"Stop touching me, you pervert!" A shout was heard coming from the other end of the table. Followed by Neji flying across a few tables and crashing through the glass windows. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wearing an amused smile across his face.

"Shit." Naruto ran out to get Neji.

"Hey, I charge the repair cost to your bill!" An angry restaurant manager called out while Naruto ran out.

"Neji, are you okay? Hey man, I'm sorry. I think there has been a misunderstanding." The shorter Chuunin said at the same time helping Neji up.

"Hey Naruto, thanks. I think she really likes me. She's just too shy."

"What?"

"I mean, I understand. You know, some girls just don't know how to act when they like a guy. They end up pushing him away. Either that she's playing hard to get," Neji smiled to himself.

"You're insane. She just threw you out! Anyway, I got to explain something…"

"No need to. I know how to handle her. Thanks a lot Naruto," The white-eyed teenager walked back into the restaurant leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

Neji walked back to the table only to find Kyoshi missing. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know she just disappeared. Like 'Poff", gone, you know," Shikamaru told him while the others nodded in unison. Neji looked at another empty seat and immediately asked in a low voice, "Where's Uchiha?"

He was answered with the shrugging of shoulders and wide-eyed glances.

* * *

Crimson eyes stared intently at the ceiling, their owner deep in his thoughts. His eyebrows knotted up and a little frown formed as he thought more about his plans. The door opened silently and the pair of crimson eyes darted up alert, expecting someone to come through. A large shark-like man entered, his tiny round inhuman eyes met with blood red ones.

"What do you want?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be on our way to getting that fox brat?" Kisame questioned.

"Yeah, we should. But I feel that the time's not right. Certain… complications have cropped up."

"Have you been exposed?" The shark man growled.

"Not really?"

"What?"

"I meant that… someone saw me," Itachi told him.

"So what do we do now? Wait another five years until they think that we're gone and forgotten?"

"Kisame, the situation is still under control," the Uchiha told him coolly, "The girl who saw me isn't from Konoha village. I'm sure of that. She has no idea who I am, or what I'm after."

"Surely she'll tell Naruto that." Kisame said blankly.

"Naruto's too stupid to know anything. And why would anyone believe a stranger like her?"

"If she spotted you, she's no ordinary ninja."

"I was merely careless," Itachi frowned, recalling the incident_. Yes. She was no ordinary ninja.

* * *

_

Okay, lots of dialogue in this chapter. Quite unnecessary actually, but Kyoshi needs to meet the rest of Naruto's friends anyway. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic.


	6. Chapter 6: Me and My Shadow

Little recap: Kyoshi ran off when Neji got a little too close for comfort.

**Chapter 6: Me and My Shadow**

The evening sun dipped low, peeking just above the horizon, causing shadows to stretch to their fullest. By now, the lamps along the streets of Konoha flickered dimly, attracting moths to their warm yellow light. Birds flew overhead, returning to their nests to feed the little ones, chirping brightly as though greeting each other. The purple-orange sky was a beautiful sight to behold, but one such young lady did not appear notice its loveliness. That young lady was too preoccupied in sulking at her shadow as it stretched longer.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kyoshi said in a calm but deadly voice.

"How can you stand that… that pervo? Touching me like that!"

"For one, he was trying to be nice. And he was touching me, not you, you retard!"

"You forget. You forget again. I am you… as you are me," the inky form would had grinned if she could, "and you shouldn't be calling yourself a retard too," she added with a hiss.

Kyoshi violently grabbed her by the neck, desperately trying to bash her head onto the uneven ground, but to no avail. She hated how her shadow would lay domain most of the time and suddenly act on her own at the worst possible moments. _I just want to be normal, damnit! I just want to fit in!_

_But you can't! _An ominous voice echoed in Kyoshi's head. _Because we are not normal. And we'll never be. _In her blind frustration, the teenaged girl pounded the ground brutally, producing little potholes every time her small white fist came into contact with it. She hated the voice that taunted her all these years, the voice that always spoke the heinous truth, the voice that proved her wrong time and time again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Another voice sneered at her, but this voice was not in her head.

She looked up to see that raven-haired brat standing a small distance away, watching her with his cold onyx eyes. Why did it have to be him of all people, to catch her at her weakest? Kyoshi pivoted to him, arms dropped limply to her sides, not bothering about her badly skinned knuckles. Sasuke returned the hostile glare he received with a severe death glower as his eyes narrowed, trying to intimidate her. It was hard to maintain eye contact with the strange pair of eyes that scared him, fortunately for him, she broke it quickly. She was now staring at the setting sun; a distant look had touched her eyes. Kyoshi frowned as though recalling painful memories, events that haunt her sleep and waking hours.

"Leave me alone. Just as I have ignored you," she spoke softly, which surprised Sasuke.

Kyoshi sat herself down on the ground and hugged her legs as she continued to stare out at the sky. Sasuke did not leave.

"You were shouting at someone. Heck, you were even trying to strangle your own shadow." _She must be a total nutcase._

"Thump!"

Kyoshi turned when she heard the dull smacking of flesh and saw Sasuke cradling his wounded jaw.

"He's annoying you, isn't he?" A voice from the surroundings said.

"Stop hitting people! Stop acting for me!" Kyoshi shouted.

She watched her shadow moving in to deliver another blow to the male shinobi, "Stop! Kumoriii!" She yelled again, gaining control of her deviant shadow.

"You've got some explaining to do," Kyoshi looked up in stunned silence as Sasuke sat down beside her. _Is he going to hit me? Maybe I should just ignore him._ She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of him clearing his throat. He was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry my shadow hit you."

"Hn." Was the only reply she received.

Minutes passed and they both sat there in uncomfortable silence, nevertheless either refused to speak. Frustrated, Kyoshi started to get up, but was stopped by the vice grip Sasuke had on her.

"Explain," he spat out sourly.

"Fine. A Takakuro in born with his shadow. His shadow and he are one. His shadow is… him."

"Hn."

"His shadow usually does what his heart desires. Shadows don't hold back."

"So you hate me. Cause your heart desired for me to be whacked." Sasuke stared at her dangerously.

"Probably." _Probably why I killed my father too_, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Shadows are dark," the Chunin spoke thoughtfully.

"And evil," Kyoshi faced down to see the shadows merged as the sun finally set.

"Not necessarily. Men are the evil ones." Came a cryptic answer. "So when you activate this kumori thing, you are in control?"

"Sort of, I activate it to be in harmony with my shadow. Mostly I'm so-called in control. But if I get too weak, she may take over."

"Hn. You're a freak," Sasuke got up and walked towards the village.

"Look who's talking," Kyoshi muttered under her breath.

* * *

_Kyoshi. I shall find you. And when I do, you shall die. And your death, I promise, shall not be swift. _Kano closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. _Nothing. Nothing at all. I can't detect her even when the shadows have overtaken the light. How far could she have gone? That coward. She can't keep running forever. Kami-sama I beg you to direct me. Show me a sign. Show me my destiny._

Flashback

"My child, why are you hiding there?" Kaemon heard his little five-year-old son whimpering behind the door.

A diminutive child hesitantly stepped forward into the room, tiny hands quivering as he clutched on tightly to a tear-stained handkerchief. He sniffed and moved slightly forward again as Kaemon gestured for his son to come by his side. Finally, the boy seemed to pluck up a little more courage and walked to the man he had grown to fear. But now, this man was broken. His hard and cold façade left his angular features, the fierce imperative aura had diminished. Kano tried to listen to his father when he heard the man whisper to no one in particular, but the meanings of the words escaped him. The once firm and booming voice was all but a soft murmur filled with anguish. The lad looked up to the man he called father, the man who laughed in the face of danger. The man who was now staring blankly as cheerless tears flowed down his razor sharp cheeks. Kano turned to his lifeless mother lying on her bed and touched her sweet face for the last time.

"Father?" The boy questioned innocently in surprised when he felt his father pat his head, as though trying to comfort the child.

Kaemon never acted this way towards his son, he had always been a strict and ruthless father, instilling pure fear in the young lad's heart. He gave his son a sad smile, picked up the baby and walked out of the room, leaving Kano alone with his mother.

End of Flashback

Kano merged with the shadows again, concentrating even harder._ South? Southwest. She is there. I know it.

* * *

_

"Kiba!" Hinata cried out when she saw her teammate falling from the sky, landing on the ground with a loud "thump".

"Byakugan!" The female Chuunin gasped in utter shock on seeing the enemies. _So many of them. We're surrounded._ Hinata tried to suppress the sheer terror mounting up within her as she gestured to Shino to attack.

_Here they come! _Shino directed dozens of his Kikai bugs at a few of the enemy shinobis before him, smiling secretly to himself at the horrified faces he received. _Forward, my little critters suck them dry! _The ninjas tried quite unsuccessfully to dodge the angry insects moving towards them.

"Little girl, you're not going to kill me if you just keep tapping me, people don't die from tickles, you know," a ninja sneered at the Hyuuga heir, preparing his next attack.

He did not have a chance to execute his move as he collapsed to the ground, wheezing frantically. Hinata dealt another light blow to his head, shattering his jaw as well as knocking him out. She ran to Kiba, pushing a yelping Akamaru aside as she checked on his condition. Strong arms tried to grab the petite ninja but the attack was foiled as Hinata turned, moving swiftly around her attacker. She hit him numerous times, each time closing a main chakra hole as she performed the highly advanced Divination Field. She finished him off with a deft gentle-fist uppercut; the shinobi's body solidly hit the ground.

"Ahh," Hinata exclaimed as a shuriken cleanly sliced across her left forearm and leaped away as several more shurikens whizzed pass.

Akamaru howled painfully as he was hit and slumped limply onto the ground. Hinata's eyes widened with terror as she noticed a lone shuriken heading straight at her unconscious teammate. The small Chuunin rushed forward, she had to get Kiba out of the way before that shuriken embedded itself into his vital organs. _Too weak!_ She cursed herself bitterly when she realized that she lack the sufficient strength to drag Kiba away. The Hyuuga swiftly raised her arm to shield her face, only to feel the sharp pain in her wrist when the shuriken dug into her delicate flash. Hinata gritted her teeth, pulling out the offending weapon which was stuck smugly in her wrist.

"Shino," Hinata almost gave out a horrified scream when to turn around, she could never get used to his Bug Clone.

"We must get Kiba out of here. I think he's been poisoned," the wounded female watched as Shino's bug clone picked Kiba up.

Hinata seized Akamaru from the where he laid and proceeded to escape. She frantically looked around for the mysterious bug-man; she could hear the sounds of an intense battle going on at a distance.

"Shino! Let's go!" Hinata stumbled, panting heavily, her vision blurred and the surroundings swam around her.

She tired to use her Byakugan to seek out her other teammate, but her eye lids shut tightly as she fell heavily onto the earth.

* * *

Alright, a bit about Kyoshi's bloodline is revealed in this chapter. Wow, six chapters already. Next in Chapter 7, some more fighting and gasp Orochimaru makes his appearance! gasp

I actually quite like the character Orochimaru. He's such an evil genius!

Thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming! It is very encouraging and sometimes when I read a review, I actually get inspired to write. I have to admit that the chapters I've written so far are a bit rushed, but that's because I started writing this story just to relieve a little stress from my never ending schoolwork. The story has sort of grown onto me and I intend to continue it. Yay! I hope that's good news.

Oh yes, one more thing, please inform me of any mistakes (e.g. spelling) by emailing me. I almost died of embarrassment when I realised that I had spelt Choji's name wrongly in the last chapter. So please help, thanks a bundle!


	7. Chapter 7: The Coming Storm

I don't own Naruto and all characters affiliated to Naruto.

Okay, so here is Chapter Seven. Sorry for the delay. Here's where the main plot actually starts. There will be some fighting techniques mentioned in the following chapter and if you are not familiar with them, you can find a short description of the technique at the end of the chapter. Also, please inform me of any grammatical and spelling mistakes by emailing me.

**Chapter Seven: The Coming Storm**

It was already after midnight and a sort of peace had fallen across the ageing, mildewed village of Amaya which was situated just at the border of Lightning Country. While the streets were deathly quiet and the bustle of the town square had long subsided, the Isamu Inn buzzed with activity. The drone of voices filled the inn's atmosphere as weary travelers shared their tales and journey's experiences. Kano was dreadfully tired and in dire need of rest as his thoughts drifted, recalling certain memories; most unpleasant memories.

Kano strolled down the concrete path towards the main entrance of the imposing Takakuro mansion, taking his time as his enjoyed the sights and smells of the garden. It had been a long, taxing but rewarding mission; he knew that his father would be proud of him. By the time he reached the main door, a satisfied smile had already formed on his face. Then he froze. There was no one there to greet him, even the servants were nowhere in sight. _Perhaps they had a surprise welcoming party for me?_ He chuckled to himself, albeit nervously. Something did not feel right, he was hesitant to slide open the door. Somehow Kano was indeed afraid of seeing what lay behind the screen. _This is stupid._ Kano chided himself harshly. _Must be my nerves acting up again. I need a break. They're probably all seated in the living room waiting for me._ He plastered a big smile on his face as he slide open the door forcefully. His smile dropped.

Before him, the once magnificent living room was in a chaotic shamble with furniture broken to splinters and parts of them arranged haphazardly throughout the large room. The lights flickered, some of them ripped off the walls and ceiling, leaving severed electrical wires that hung limply, dangling down. Kano stepped into the room vigilantly, already recovering from the initial shock. He activated his Kumori, surveying the damage and searching for any signs of life. His heart sank when he saw his third uncle's lifeless body impaled to the wall, blood still slowly trickling down from where he had been pierced_. Fresh blood still flowing? It is highly likely that the enemy is still here._ Kano's face twisted with renewed anger when he noticed the blood stained floor and the bloody trail leading out of the living room towards the training hall.

A hand patted Kano's shoulder in a friendly manner, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Ah, Kano, it's been a while, eh?"

Takumi was greeted by a hostile scowl.

"Heh. Takakuro, I heard about what happened. Now, you don't have to take it out on me."

"Hm. I'm going kill her, you know."

"Oh. So what I heard was true. Is it wise to do so?"

"Takumi. You of all people, doubt my abilities?" Kano was getting more annoyed; his lack of sleep certainly did not help to improve his mood.

Takumi hastily corrected himself, "Of course not. I am very concerned. If she could kill your father and your…"

"She did."

"Kano, what if she has allies? Surely you can't stand against them alone? Knowing her, she could gather some powerful friends."

Kano massaged his temples, reflecting on what his friend was told him. _Takumi is right. I cannot charge in blindly. I may lose so much more than I already have._

"My friend, I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

"Heh. Of course you can't. She'll kill you before you can even see her," he yawned, struggling to stay awake.

"I'm sorry I'm not a ninja. But I'm sure I can help you out somehow. Perhaps you should seek out an old friend of yours. I hear he's in the vicinity."

Kano eyed his friend suspiciously, "Who are you talking about?"

"Someone you haven't seen for years. Someone really powerful."

Kano's eyes widened in sudden realization, and then he barely whispered the name, "Orochimaru."

* * *

Darkness slowly crept across the land as night fell, but there was no moon to be seen. The heavy panting of two ninjas could be barely heard over the crickets' singing as they continued to push forward into the dense forest. 

"Its Shino," Neji told Naruto blankly when he spotted the fellow Chuunin up ahead.

On hearing this, Naruto quickened his pace.

"Wait," the pearly eyed boy grabbed his partner's arm, holding him back. "There're several enemies ahead. We shouldn't just rush in."

The two Chuunins shifted in uncomfortable silence as they surveyed the situation.

"Naruto, get Hinata and Kiba, I see them further ahead. I'll assist Shino."

Shino was fast tiring; he could feel the dull ache in the fatigued muscles as he dodged another attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another pair of enemy nins moving swiftly behind him, ready to deliver their attack. He breathed deeply, willing himself to keep his cool exterior, though he was crumbling bit by bit inside. His mind threatened to panic wildly as he felt a kunai graze past him, nicking his cheek slightly. There were too many of them, the forest floor was already littered with bodies but the wave of enemies seemed unending. Shino back-flipped, ready to retreat as his chakra was almost diminished. He looked up, realizing his mistake a tad too late as he saw a sound nin inches above him. Shino tried desperately to move away, but before his enemy could deliver the blow, his assault was brutally cut off.

"Having fun?" Neji glanced over at Shino.

"You had to spoil it," Shino murmured darkly.

"For a moment I thought that the cool Shino would panic," Neji smirked.

"Hmmpf."

"I take that as a yes?"

Neji moved into his ready stance as he noticed another pair of ninjas approaching them. _Here they come. Fools, both of them._ He leaped between two of them arms outstretched, delivering devastating blows to the throats before they could react. They slumped to the ground quickly, choking and wheezing. Neji continued his attack relentlessly, applying a Jyuken Boshi-ken technique in several fluid motions. His thumbs jabbed his enemies' tensed muscles aggressively, prodding the vital areasof the neck, the sides of the upper ribs and the solar plexusin one systematic attack.

* * *

Deft hands moved all over the fallen girl's body, searching frantically for something. _Where the hell did she put it?_ The bespectacled ninja frowned as he ripped off the girl's hideous khaki-gray jacket.

"Kabuto," Naruto charged towards the older ninja, missing him completely.

"Ah, Naruto, I see that you haven't improved much."

"You bastard, how dare you touch Hinata!" Naruto spat acidly, his blue eyes glowered lethally at his opponent.

Naruto stormed forward senselessly, straight punching his enemy in blind rage, casting a frenzy of blows towards Kabuto. The bespectacled ninja easily dodged the attacks, ducking quickly; he drew out his leg swiftly, dealing a powerful kick directed to Naruto's ribcage. The blond boy contacted Kabuto's foot with his forearm, deflecting the vicious kick. The sliver haired ninja swirled around his opponent, stabbing a tanto into his back. Naruto broke away immediately when he felt the cold metal rip through his shirt, sinking slightly into his flesh. Kabuto was right in front of him again in a split second, this time kicking him in the stomach before he could react. Needle-like splinters flew in various directions, scattering onto the forest ground as Naruto slammed forcefully into the softwood tree, snapping its flimsy, slender trunk. He gritted his teeth when he felt the fresh, gnawing pain ripple through his body, igniting his anger further. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the smirking ninja before him, his mind bursting with wild fury.

Kabuto felt his blood froze when he notice a devilish red glow surround the blond boy before him, his heart quicken as he sensed a demonic aura clinging onto the surrounding air. He jumped forward, landing effortlessly onto a tree branch, barely avoiding the glowing red ball that rushed at him angrily. Kabuto turned back and saw Naruto charging at him again. _What an idiot. Is that all he knows how to do? It's a waste a chakra._ Kabuto launched himself off the branch, diving down towards Naruto at full force, at the same time his hands moved quickly to perform his chosen hand seals. However, before he could complete his attack, Naruto's blazing form vanished completely. _Was it a trick?_ Kabuto's eyes darted frantically as he scanned the woods.

"Ompff!"

The sliver haired ninja was tossed violently off the ground, his body sailing through the air and landing with a resounding "thump". Kabuto's body winced in pain, not so much so from the heavy landing but from the destructive strike he had received. His body was momentarily paralyzed from shock and the painful throbbing. He willed himself to get up swiftly and stumbled a few steps forward, disorientated slightly. Kabuto turned to Hinata's prone form on the forest floor. _I just need to get the scroll_.

"Don't you dare go near Hinata!" Naruto growled at the traitor.

"Get out of my way, brat!"

Naruto dodged Kabuto's fireball, punching Kabuto straight in the face. His lightning fast punches were bullet-like and incessant, knocking his enemy to the ground. Kabuto grimaced at the excruciating pain and tried to block the damaging blows but he was pinned to the ground._ Concentrate! Forget the pain!_ Kabuto hands moved into the Rin hand symbol as he forced his chakra to accumulate into his fists. _Now! _He launched a wave of energy directly at Naruto. Kabuto's eyes widened in horrified surprised when his attack did nothing to Naruto. _His chakra is too strong!_

"Shikan-ken! Asshou!" Naruto roared smashing Kabuto's battered body into the ground, crushing him.

Kabuto could hear and feel his bones snapping under the pressure of Naruto sheer strength. His hands changed into the Kai symbol, providing his body some relief from the extreme force. He had to escape quickly, there was no way he could survive the assault for much longer.

"Naruto! The fight ends now!" Neji called out.

"I'm not done with this bastard!"

"Hinata and Kiba have been poisoned! They need immediate medical attention!"

"Poisoned?" Naruto gasped in sudden realization, looking up at his fellow chuunin.

_Now! _Kabuto acted quickly the moment Naruto was distracted.

"Ah!" Naruto back-flipped to avoid the solid wall of soil that had emerged from the ground, looking back, he noticed that Kabuto had disappeared. _Damn!_

"Now Naruto!" Neji yelled at his teammate.

Naruto nodded and hurried forward to pick up Hinata, only to be shoved aside by Neji.

"You take Kiba. I'll carry my cousin."

* * *

"You failed to retrieve the Tsssu Ketsssueki ssscroll." Orochimaru scowled at Kabuto standing before him, his inhuman eyes flashing darkly.

"I have failed you, master. And await my punishment."

"The sscroll isss of great importance. Neverthelessss, everything isss going according to plan."

"What?" Kabuto snapped his head up. "But I've failed. The scroll is now in Konoha village."

"Exactly." His master smiled evilly, his malevolent voice dripping with malice. "You are dismissed."

Kabuto bowed and left silently, almost bumping into a servant that had rushed in.

"Master… Kano, head of the Takakuro Clan wishes to see you."

"I know," Orochimaru hissed as though irritated, "bring him in."

A hooded figure clad in the shade of shadows stepped into the gloomy room. He walked silently towards Orochimaru as the snake-like man gestured for him to come forward.

"Kano, my dear friend. Pleasssse… have a ssseat." He smiled darkly to the standing man.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Kano replied cautiously, he never trusted Orochimaru despite the many years they had known each other.

"Let me guessss, family problemsssss."

"Only one."

"Yesss… but a big one."

"Hm. So you are well informed." Kano answered cryptically.

"I'm always concerned about how my… friendsss are faring." Orochimaru eyed the Takakuro head with an insane gleam in his eyes.

"I want to kill her."

"Of courssse you do and you need my help."

"I shall kill her myself. I have a strong reason to believe that she is in Fire Country… in the village of Konoha." Orochimaru smiled to himself when Kano said this. _In Konoha. How convenient._

I'm only afraid that she may have allies." Kano added.

"You… afraid?" The serpentine man questioned cynically.

"Yes. I am afraid for my clan. I do not want the Takakuro clan to die." Kano hated to admit his fears, especially in front of Orochimaru.

"Then you need more power… which only I can provide."

Kano looked knowingly at Orochimaru; he lifted his hand unconsciously to his neck as he massaged the area where a marking of three little black flames stained his skin.

* * *

Naruto watched in child-like awe as Sakura extracted the poison from Hinata's body. The injured ninja lay deathlike on the hospital bed. Her pale skin blended with the cold white sheets beneath her. Her sweet, porcelain countenance was smudge with dirt and her dark bangs stuck onto her damp forehead.

"Is she going to be alright?" Naruto stoked Hinata's dark blue hair tenderly, a worried smile creeping up his features.

He could not bear losing her, just when he really started to like the sweet angel before him. _Her hair is so soft, just like the rest of her._ Sakura stood there in amazement; she had never seen Naruto display such gentleness before. She sighed, now if only Sasuke would do the same to her.

"_Smack!" _

"Oww… Neji, what was that for?" Naruto howled, kneading his bruised hand gingerly.

"Don't touch her. And can't you be quiet for once? You'll wake her up."

"Guys, I think its best that you leave." Sakura lectured.

"But…" Naruto started.

"Let's go. We got to report to Tsunade anyway."

Naruto turned back and glance and Hinata's sleeping form fearfully.

"She'll be fine. I promise." The pink haired ninja assured Naruto, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

* * *

"Ah, there you are," Naruto and Neji were greeted by the Hokage as they entered her office, noticing that Shino was already there. "Neji, I believe that the Tsu Ketsueki scroll is with you."

Tsunade took the ancient scroll from the Hyuuga and inspected it.

"Good job guys."

"What's so important about that stupid scroll anyway? My Hinata almost died because of it!"

"_SMACK!" _Neji pounded his fist into Naruto's skull, "She's not your _Hinata_!"

Tsunade tried to suppress a girlish giggle, "Well, we have just discovered what this scroll is for."

"Hokage, the scroll must be something really special for Orochimaru to be after it." Neji stated.

"Orochimaru?" Tsunade arched her eyebrows and Naruto's sky blue eyes widened as they questioned in unison.

"We were ambushed by sound nins." Shino finally spoke.

"Sound nins? Really? I fought Kabuto though, but he got away." Naruto frowned. "We had to get Hinata and Kiba back because they were poisoned."

"Hmm, it was lucky that I sent you two to aid Shino's team. I was sure Orochimaru would come after the Tsu Ketsueki scroll when I found the truth behind it." The Hokage fingered the yellowed scroll thoughtfully. "It contains a forbidden jutsu."

She glanced at the three Chuunins before her seriously. Shino and Neji stiffened and looked back expectantly while Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Erm, why did you stop? Aren't you going to tell us about the scroll?" Naruto asked brusquely, breaking the silence.

"The scroll contains the secret to stealing advanced bloodlines. By performing certain rituals and erm… murdering the subject, one can obtain the chosen bloodline. Several ANBU members and I have come to the conclusion that Orochimaru intends to kill off all with such bloodlines and obtain the abilities."

Silence engulfed the Hokage's office. For once, even the cold and impassive Neji displayed shock on his face as his pearly eyes grew large. _Heh, of course Neji would be afraid, I'm sure he doesn't want his pretty eyes to be ripped off his pretty boy face_, Naruto thought, seeing Neji's reaction. Then his mind snapped when he thought of a certain pearly eyed girl lying on a hospital bed.

"Oh no! He's going to kill my Hinata!" Naruto cried out. "I have to protect her!"

He started running out of the Hokage's office, only to be stopped by Neji as he grabbed the whiskered boy's collar, pulling him back fiercely.

"Now, now, there's no need to panic. I shall be protecting the scroll, along with many other Jounins. But we must be on our guard. Orochimaru is sure to come to Konoha sooner or later. You are dismissed and I'm giving all three of you two days off."

Tsunade sighed heavily as she watched the three Chuunins amble out of her office dejectedly. They all knew the inevitable was about to come. There was going to be another war.

* * *

**Fighting Techniques/Weapons used in this chapter.**

**Jyuken Boshi-ken:** Used by Neji. It is a modified form of Boshi-ken, also known as Thumb-Drive FistThis is unique to the ninja's system of combat. The fist is formed with the thumb protruding. The thumb is positioned for a driving jab, reinforced by the curled index finger.It is especially well suited for attacking nerve centers with precision and when combined with the Hyuuga's Jyuken (gentle fist), it forms a devastating attack.

**Tanto:** Used by Kabuto. A tanto is basically a knife. It has many purposes likedigging, or it could be thrown like a shuriken. It is mainly used to stab and cut the enemy.

**Rin:** Used by Kabuto. Rin is one of the 81 hand symbols used by Ninjas. Rinbrings strength to the mind and body.

**Kai:** Used by Kabuto. Kai is another one of the 81 hand symbols. Kai gives complete control over the body's functions allowing the Ninja to withstand extreme conditions like extreme temperatures and stress.

**Shikan-ken:** Used by Naruto.The shikan-ken is the fundamental fist of the Ninja arts. The fist is formed with the fingers half-folded and leaving the middle knuckles protruding. The knuckles are the striking points. This is which best applied to all hard and broad bone structure like the facial bones and breastbone.

**Asshou:** Used by Naruto A Taijutsu technique also known as pressure palm. The ninja drives their fist into their opponent while they are on the ground. Then proceeds to crush the opponent into the ground. Also used by Jiroubou in the actual Naruto series.

**Dotonjutsu**: Used by Kabuto. He used this jutsu to escape when Naruto pinned him to the ground. Basically Dontonjutsu refers to an earth escape art, like hiding underground or using the ground as an escape route.

* * *

Coming up next in Chapter 8: Itachi and Kisame seek Naruto out. Sasuke hears that his brother is in Konoha and challenges him. 


End file.
